


Art For Last Toast

by chrisdoritoevans (spookyrumba)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cold War, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:18:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyrumba/pseuds/chrisdoritoevans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4722950">Last Toast</a> by Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar). My second contribution to the 2015 WinterIron Bang.</p>
<p>Make sure to also check out the incredible <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4721240">art by InnerCinema</a>!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art For Last Toast

This is a comic-style cover for Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)'s incredible fic [Last Toast](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4722950).

I had lots of fun with this one! :) Rebloggable version on Tumblr [here](http://chrisdoritoevans.tumblr.com/post/128416334084/heres-my-second-contribution-to-the-2015). Make sure to check out [InnerCinema's work](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4721240) too!


End file.
